A common procedure used for stabilizing the vertebral column is bracing adjacent vertebrae by connecting rigid or resilient connecting implants to anchor members such as pedicle screws. Rigid stabilization (fusion) of the spinal column can be disadvantageous due to migration of the problems to adjacent level in the spinal column. Dynamic stabilization provided by resilient implant on the other hand offer a possibility of reduced damage to the adjacent level. This is because it allows for motion preservation, near normal distribution of stress along the spine.
A common approach is an anterior approach which involves going through a patient's abdomen. This is a complex procedure often involving extensive vessel retraction among other difficulties. A posterior approach can alleviate some of these problems. The placement of implants in the disc space from a posterior lateral approach has been described that allows unilateral or bilateral disc space preparation and implant insertion to provide stability to the subject disc space.
However when a disc prosthesis is to be inserted either in conjunction with or subsequent to a procedure involving a spinal posterior prosthesis, involving the use of pedicular screws, there is a need to take into account the relative positioning of the disc prosthesis in relation to the posterior prosthesis in particular when at least one of them involves articulation and also in relationship to the vertebrae and disc morphology.